


听我唱歌吗

by Encalhado



Series: stucky collection [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, avengers academy(game), interactions too, most of the lines are quoted directly from the game
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: no one would listen to bucky's songs except for steve (and his only fan crossbones).





	听我唱歌吗

最早是美国队长邀请冬日战士去复仇者学院的，嗨爪女士像见到了什么救星一般催促他跟美国队长走。冬日战士知道自己丢了一部分记忆，在嗨爪还经历过许多惨无人道的事——美国队长的说法——而美国队长和他的伙伴们决心要把冬日战士从嗨爪的控制下解救出来。

虽然冬日战士还没搞清楚嗨爪女士是什么时候反水的。

顺便一提，他已经决定冬日战士只做艺名使用，所以他现在急需搞清楚他的真名。

第一个主动接触他的人是Janet，一个非常活泼热情的姑娘——热情的有些过度了。她很高兴冬日战士能来复仇者学院，一见到他就迫不及待地拉着他追问他的眼线笔是什么牌子的。

“这是天生的。”冬日战士只能这么回答。

Janet看起来很尴尬，瞪了他好一会，才说：“要不我们去跳舞吧，好让事情不那么尴尬。”

冬日战士答应了。他可不会拒绝他的粉丝。

Janet带他去了Club A，那里放的音乐冬日战士很喜欢，捎带着连整个复仇者学院都显得更可爱了。而且WASP是个绝佳的舞者，冬日战士简直要为她高歌一曲，可是他来这是有任务的。

“你认识黑寡妇吗？”

“当然！我是所有人的朋友！”Jnaet说，“你想追她？”

“我喜欢她。”他承认。

“哦...这可有些难搞了...”

“怎么，她比美国队长还难搞吗？”

“也许，我是说...”Janet突然止住了嘴。她好像突然知道了什么不得了的事。

这姑娘真奇怪。看着捂着嘴偷笑的Janet，冬日战士默默决定不给这个姑娘唱歌了，她太傻了。

－

“嗨Snowy Warrior，你看起来需要帮助？”是洛基。出于某种未知的原因，冬日战士对他有莫名的好感。

“Snowy Warrior，是我吗？”

“你不知道你自己是谁？我的天，嗨爪都对你做了什么？”

“我不知道。”冬日战士看了看自己的左臂，语调颇为伤感，“我什么都记不清。但是我知道有个人他会关心我，我们之间有着坚不可摧的联系。”

“你是指队长？”

“不知道，我希望你可以帮我。”

“当然，Snowy Warrior。不过队长去嗨爪找红骷髅算账了，我不能带你去找队长，但是我可以带你找到黑寡妇，她一样能帮到你。”

“谢谢。”在去找黑寡妇的路上冬日战士提出了自己的疑问，“你为什么要帮我，我听他们说你是个很自私的人。”

“我同情你的遭遇。”洛基挥了挥他的权杖，“而且我相信我们能成就一番事业！”

冬日战士点点头。他同意洛基的意见。

“所以你要听我唱歌吗？”

“不，没门。”

那我们能成就什么事业？冬日战士觉得这个学院里的人脑子比他自己的还不好使。

-

黑寡妇从冬日战士一踏进史塔克大楼就察觉了他的到来，但她现在不想说话，冬日战士也能从她冷漠的背影接收到这个信息，于是乖乖的站在一边等她完成任务。

半个小时过去了。

一个小时过去了。

两个小时过去了。

冬日战士在第11次交换两腿重心的时候终于沉不住气开口了：“我给你写了首歌。”

“没兴趣。”

“歌名叫A Buck For A Widow。”

“闭嘴。”

“It's too bright out here for spiders , come chill in the darkness of my heart ”

“我打人很痛的。”

黑寡妇连一个眼神都没有给他，这让他很难过。他得收回他之前的结论了，复仇者学院一点也不好。还不如嗨爪。他们听他唱歌。

“我想请你帮忙。他们说你是顶级的特工，我想请你帮我挖出我的过去，我知道你能带我找到真相。”

“为什么你觉得你可以信任我？”

“我就是知道。我希望你能帮我找到原因。”

黑寡妇手一抖，敲错一个代码，之前的工作都白费了。

“好吧我会帮你的。”

-

黑寡妇带他去昆式停机坪，路过复仇者大楼的时候撞见了福瑞校长。

“你们要去嗨爪？我警告你，如果你变回嗨爪的一员下场会很不好。”

“The future is a shadowy thing , and the present is just a shadows we aren't allowed to open ”

福瑞听得一愣一愣的，看向黑寡妇，后者耸耸肩，手指了指太阳穴，表示这人脑子有问题。

“这是我新歌的开头。”冬日战士看到福瑞和黑寡妇不约而同地翻了个白眼。

复仇者学院的人真是不懂音乐。冬日战士想尽快找到美国队长，毕竟是他把自己挖角到复仇者的，他大概会欣赏他。

正这么想着，美国队长和猎鹰开着昆式回来了，还带回了红骷髅和交叉骨，其余的的复仇者也纷纷闻讯而来。

“哇，大家是来听我夜间演唱会的吗？”

“不是现在，冬兵！你怎么还没干掉美国队长！”红骷髅的脸因为愤怒和羞耻变得更红了。

冬日战士的神情瞬间变得沮丧，低垂着眼睑，棕色的眼睛蒙了层水雾，头发遮住大半张脸，像条可怜兮兮的小狗。见状，美国队长赶紧挤到他身边，说：“演唱会过几天再让史塔克给你办。我们先解决他在你脑子埋的炸弹好吗？”

“没有人比美国队长优秀！”冬日战士忽然没头没脑地来了一句。

红骷髅巴不得找个地缝钻进去，洛基、WASP、黑寡妇在窃窃私语。

“什么？！”钢铁侠还沉浸在美国队长就那么轻易把自己给卖了的震惊中。

“YEP！把那句放进你的新歌里，冬兵！老大你怎么了，干嘛不说话，那句话多好啊！”

红骷髅现在想把交叉骨塞地缝里去。

“说实话，那已经是我新歌的一部分了。”冬日战士看向美国队长，“你不在的时候我写了好多关于你的歌...”他停了一会，想到这个学院里人们糟糕的音乐品味，担心美国队长也被污染了，于是怯生生地补上一句：“你愿意听我唱歌吗？”

冬日战士看到美国队长的表情先是震惊，而后渐渐化成一个温柔的笑容，他说：“当然，巴基，我可以听一整天。”

嗨爪女士没有骗我，巴基想，我确实该跟他走的。

“我能加入吗？”交叉骨兴奋地举起手，被红骷髅踢了屁股。

“闭嘴，交叉骨！”红骷髅觉得还是趁早关了嗨爪给冬日战士办个告别演唱会比较实际。

-

那天稍晚，洛基、黑寡妇、Janet找到他，Janet依然带着那种奇怪的笑容。

“你大概没想起太多，但你是记起一部分了，对吧，关于你和队长的。”

“It can't snow all the time ”

三人交换了一个“又来了”的表情，一致决定无视他的疯言疯语。

“队长叫了你巴基，你没有反驳。”Janet说着，流露出一种妈妈看最惹人疼的小儿子的神情，“队长比任何人都要关心你，巴基。”

“Winter is horrible but we will be fine , cuz we'll face it till the end of line ”巴基看看他们像是吃了苍蝇一样的表情，有些不理解，但他还是不充到，“这是Frozen in the Winters of our past的歌词，你们要听吗？”

三人再次交换了一个眼神，下一秒即做鸟兽散，留下蒙逼的巴基。

这个学院里只有史蒂夫是好人。巴基气呼呼地想着，顺手砸了他最后一把吉他。

 

————小番外————

某天——

“巴基，你是个好人。”

“那我是个好歌手吗？”

“你真的是个非常好的人，巴基。”

那天巴基砸烂了史蒂夫拜托钢铁侠买下来的吉他店。


End file.
